


To Fetch One If One Goes Away

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lengths that sisterly love may go to</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fetch One If One Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



Laura's hand gripped her own with frenzied strength. 'I longed to follow Jeanie,' she muttered.

Lizzie bent close to whisper, 'I know, sweet love, I know.'

'I loved Jeanie; I would have followed her. And you would follow me?'

Lizzie smiled, though it struck at her heart. 'As far as I needed to, but not so far, my love, that I could not bring you back again.'

Laura held out her arms to her. 'Come to me now, then, if you love me.'

'Then promise not to leave me again, for here we are safe.' And Lizzie went to her.


End file.
